


Test Chamber 01

by nevereatdirt



Series: Test Chambers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Science, Breast Expansion, F/F, Hourglass Expansion, Hucow, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Angela Ziegler is a woman of science, but she was always amazed at the almost magical ways her lover's science could work...





	Test Chamber 01

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written at 1am on a train with no sleep and the entire thing was basically a fever dream that lasted two hours. this is basically trash. i'm trash. read the tags please you've been warned i'm trash

Genetic modifications are generally... questionable. Angela had known that. She’d always been the type to voice concern if something didn’t seem right. Hell with her own biotic creations she could bring someone back from _death_ instantly. But watching Moira work was always something else. Even if her science fell on the bad side of questionable, she could never take her eyes off of her.   
  
Maybe it didn’t help that they were seeing each other.   
  
But that was just a tiny detail as she watched her lover at her desk, mumbling to herself in Gaelic and shaking her head. Angela couldn’t help but to be concerned by the look on her face and moved closer, leaning over her shoulder some to look over the papers strewn about.   
  
“Moira? What are you working on?” The papers, as usual, concerned her. Body modification? That hadn’t been used since the super soldier program before the Omnic crisis. There had to be a reason for this.   
  
“Oh this?” She gestured over the papers without looking and gave a shrug. “Just a pet project.”   
  
“A pet project using bionic technology nearly a decade old?”   
  
Moira looked up at her and cocked a brow. “It’s nothing for anything like that. I was curious how much control I could have over it, but I haven’t had any... _willing_ volunteers. Apart from myself.”   
  
“You’ve used this on yourself?” Her expression grew worried as she began to look her over, trying to see what she’d done to herself.   
  
But Moira just rolled her eyes. “You won’t find anything different about me. I made sure of that. But I need to make sure I can control it or reverse on others.”   
  
“Reverse it?” Angela’s scientific curiosity was piqued. “You can do that?”   
  
Letting out a laugh, Moira finally turned herself around in her chair and nodded. “I can do whatever I’d like with it. Most likely. Care to try?”   
  
She hummed to herself for a moment. She knew this was wrong. She _knew_ it was. But the idea had her excited to try it. She trusted Moira enough to do this. With only a moment’s hesitation, she nodded. “I suppose I can be your willing test subject.”   
  
Moira rose and guided her into her lab, leading her to a closed off area in which was a glass cylinder attached to some bits of machinery. Angela was sure just what all of it did but she had a few guesses at the construction of it. “Don’t think about the tech too much, love. Just step inside.”   
  
She furrowed her brow and nodded, stepping inside and looking around.   
  
Moira sat at a control panel, adjusting things on her screens while the chamber seemed to scan her for her genetic makeup. “Just relax. Take off your lab coat though it might get a little warm.”   
  
She laughed soft but did as she was told, shrugging off the coat and tossing it to the side. She stretched and cracked her neck, waiting for her lover to finish and thinking about just what was to come. “Are you sure this isn’t just some excuse to watch me?”   
  
“Well it’s partially one,” she shook her head and continued, “but this should keep the machine from anyone but you while you’re in there.” With a final adjustment, she gave a little nod and sighed. “I’m going to change your eye color first. Look straight into the optic scanner and hold your eyes open as long as you can.”   
  
The scanner rose from the ground to the perfect height and Angela kept her eyes wide open for it as she was scanned, feeling a strange tingling sensation and shuddering. She kept them open til the scanner went away but then squeezed them shut, hoping to make the feeling disappear. When she opened them, she looked to Moira and furrowed her brow. “Did you actually do it?” Changing her eye color on a base level was brilliant. If it had worked, she wanted to see immediately.   
  
As if on command of her thoughts, the floor opened and a small pedestal with a mirror rose to show her face. Same chin, same lips, same nose, same... no not the same eyes. Her once light blue eyes were now a radiant shade of purple, shining brightly back at her in wonderment. “How did you‒!”   
  
“You know how I did it, love, you just don’t like to think about it.”   
  
Angela sighed and waited for the next change. This time a scanner went over her head and she felt her scalp tingle. It didn’t stay on as long as the optic scanner had, but when she lifted the mirror her hair was the same brilliant shade of purple as her eyes.   
  
She didn’t comment on it this time, instead letting Moira do her work. The scanners and the pedestal with the mirror all went down and she hummed to herself as her body was scanned fully by the machine. Her whole body tingled and she shuddered some, finding the sensation oddly pleasurable now. She looked over her hands, tilting her head and wondering why nothing had changed when she felt a peculiar moment at the base of her spine first. A... _tail_ ?   
  
She went to speak but found herself mute, instead all she could do was flush darkly and glare. What kind of joke was this? A full body mirror rose from the floor and she stared at it, furrowing her brow some. Her eyes had changed to a deep, soft brown while her hair had turned a brilliant shade of white, though neither was the most shocking change. Her ears were now soft and floppy and, dare she say, _cow-like_. And to complete that unfortunate thought were a set of tiny horns as well.   
  
A cow girl? Really? All of this tech for _that_ ? She shot Moira a look and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
But that was when she felt her skirt tighten just a little. She’d felt it some before but had assumed it was from the tail. Now though she realized that her thighs were slowly thickening and pressing together, while her hips flared out some. She squirmed, trapped in the tight skirt and letting out a soft sound as she felt her ass stretch it some as well. Her body was _expanding_ . Not all of it. Just the parts that Moira apparently had wanted to. Her hips had flared out wider than her shoulders and her thighs had grown to a point that any small movement made her let out a soft noise from the friction of it.   
  
As her thighs press together, she heard her pantyhose rip around them. The thin material cling to her just enough to stay up, but it was safe to say she could never wear them again. Her face flushes darkly and she whimpered as the fabric continued to be pulled apart.   
  
Despite all of this though she was _wet_ . Her panties had been soaked through and were being pressed between her folds and into her slit like a thong as her body changed.   
  
When she thought that couldn’t be worse, she heard another tear. Her ass had flared finally to a point where her poor skirt couldn’t take it anymore and was left in tattered shreds where it could stick to her skin. The growth slowed and she shuddered and squirmed as she could finally spread her thick thighs apart. To her embarrassment her juices had soaked not just her panties but had left her thighs drenched, making her torn pantyhose cling even more.   
  
She didn’t want to, but she looked back at herself in the mirror. She was so bottom heavy it was almost comical. Thighs that she could crush a head between but she looked positive childlike above the waist even though she’d never been _flat_  in her adult life.   
  
As she thought about this, the feeling spread up her body. Her core thickened just enough to give her a less comical bottom half before she felt it in her chest. She knew what was happening. Her chest seemed to swell very slowly at first, pushing against her sweater and putting a little strain on her bra. It wasn’t much. It felt mostly like when she’d shrunk he clothes just a little in the dryer on accident. She could handle this it definitely wasn’t going as fast as her lower half.   
  
But there was decidedly more _weight_ than she’d even felt on her chest. More weight and... dampness? Her eyes went wide and she went to hell at Moira but again no words came out. Standing half naked in a test chamber wet and lactating. That was not how she’d wanted to plan her evening. But now everything was too tight and her head was starting to go a little fuzzy. Her tits _ached_ from all of this but her sweater and bra were too tight to get them off easily. She was stuck in them until they tore like her skirt.   
  
She let out a soft moan as her nipples seemed to grow too, their long shape showing even through her bra and thick sweater. Her ears twitched as she squirmed and her tail swayed idly behind her. Was this really what Moira had wanted? To turn her into a _cow_ ?She rubbed her thighs together before daring to reach her hands up, rubbing at her nipples and letting out a high moan as she did. Even through the layers she was too sensitive! What would happen if she touched them directly?? She had to know.   
  
But still her chest wasn’t big enough to cause her sweater and bra to be destroyed. What could she do? She could _see_ where the bra tore into her too sensitive tits, pressing them down and making her ache even more. Nodding to herself, she groped at her back and undid the clasp, letting out a pleased moan as just a little pressure was let off. But it still wasn’t enough. She couldn’t fit her hands under her sweater with how much it was strained but... she could play with her tits.   
  
That was the only jump in logic she could make. She sat on the floor, her juices still drenching the ground below her, and she started to grope her tits.   
  
The effect was nearly instantaneous. As if responding to her touch, her tits swelled more and she gasped. This felt better than when her thighs had expanded. She squirmed and moaned again, arching her back to press into her own touch. She turned and gave Moira an almost coy look, wiggling her hips a little to make her thighs and ass jiggle some. This must be what she’s wanted. May as well put on a show, right?   
  
But she couldn’t think on it for too long. The pressure in her chest was still growing and unlike the soft supple skin on her thighs and ass, the skin on her tits felt _tight_ . She really was lactating then it wasn’t her imagination! Two dark spots showed on her sweater and she squirmed more when she saw it. She reached her hands back up and groped at her thick nipples through the material. The pressure started to let off but she watched as her tits swelled more, finally looking like the sweater was just holding them down.   
  
Another moan left her as she squirmed and played with her tits, pressing her thighs together and nearly forgetting about what had brought her here. Her mind blank for a moment, all she noticed was the soft ripping sound of her sweater. It started slowly, just like her initial surge of swelling had, but suddenly the front of it burst open and let her heavy chest fall free. It had been impossible to judge the size of her massive chest compressed by her brow and sweater, but she couldn’t even fathom the actual size. They were easily the size of her head already now that they were freed but with as much milk that streamed down her body she could only assumed they’d get bigger.   
  
She didn’t have time to try and think. All she could do right now was try to relieve some pressure and _milk_ herself. Worrying at her lower lip she started to pull at her nipples and let out a moan as milk gushed from her. There was so _much_ just spurting from her and it felt too good for her to not do it more. She just kept milking herself, moaning each time until her tongue finally lolled out.   
  
With her tongue out she started to drool a little, giving in to the feeling of her tits getting bigger and _heavier_ but also noticing something odd. Her tongue was too long. Too wide. A _cow’s_ tongue. No wonder she couldn’t articulate any words. Daring something she didn’t want to, she wanted to see if the noise would feel natural. As she pulled at her _teats_ she started to moo loudly. The noise felt right and juices gushed from her when she let it out.   
  
She knew she was going dumb with pleasure, mooing and moaning as she milked and groped herself. Finally it seemed her milk was just a trickle and the swelling of her tits had slowed. She squirmed in her place and whines when the feeling of the swelling had stopped, even with her udder like tits still full and reaching her bellybutton.   
  
That was when she heard the chamber open and saw Moira standing their aghast. Her eyes were wide and she worried a little at her lower lip.   
  
Angela stood as best she could with her new center of balance and made her way over to her, tilting her cock and cocking a brow.   
  
“Still in there love?”   
  
Angela nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
“This didn’t go according to plan.”   
  
Angela laughed, happy she still could but still just wanting to sit back down and play with herself. She felt so _needy_ .   
  
“Seems ah... the reversal might take a while. Just a few hours in here nothing too bad. But maybe we could do something about ah that.” She gestured awkward to her tits and looked away.   
  
She nodded and pulled the slender woman close, trapping her between her tits and grinning as she mooed up at her.


End file.
